Meanings
by pesi
Summary: Sometimes there are no big meanings GSR arning Charater death


**Ok this is to combat my writers block which it has so I will updating my other stories soon, warning when I have writers block I get all depressive in my stories!**

Greg jumped as the door slammed shut across the lab. He was jumpy but that was to be expected after what happened. He was waiting for Nick and Warrick who were taking him out for a drink, apparently after having a gun pointed at you it was traditional that you go out and get drunk. He'd been at a scene processing, he thought the scene had been cleared but obviously not because when he went outside to process the garden there was a shout and he turned to find himself staring at a gun. Luckily there were officers there in seconds and as son as the man realised he was out numbered he dropped the gun.

"Hey Greggo you ok?" smiled Sara walking by the door

"Yer, thanks" replied Greg waving, everyone had taken to calling him by his nickname it seemed comforting somehow.

"Come on Greggo lets go," shouted Warrick waving at him from across the hall.

Grissom was watching this from his office door way. He was going to talk to Greg but decided a half hearted lecture from him was not going to help as much as been around his friends, short of asking him if he was ok Grissom didn't' really know what to say. He was now stood watching Sara clear her stuff away in the break room. When he got the call to say what had happened he's fist thought was of Sara, she was working the scene with Greg.

"Hey your um off now aren't you?" asked Grissom walking in to the break room

"Yer apparently I cant work every night" replied Sara with a tone that made Grissom wonder if she was upset that she couldn't work.

"I was wondering if it would be to late to ask you for dinner" asked Grissom staring down at his watch but not really reading it.

"No" replied Sara with the smile that drew Grissom out of his shell.

"I've got some tickets to Rosselle's a grateful owner gave them to me" said Grissom

"Rosselle's, that expensive must have been very grateful" smiled Sara still in shock about the fact Grissom had just asked her to dinner and about to go into total meltdown that it was at one of the most expensive restraints in town.

"Yes, I think it may require me to go and get changed maybe even take a shower" said Grissom trying to hide the fact he was terrified with a humour.

"What time?" asked Sara

"Eleven" replied Grissom

"Aren't you pleased Vegas never shuts" smiled Sara walking by him and almost running down the corridor in excitement.

Sara didn't even remember getting home she just found herself stood in her bedroom all her clothes thrown across the room. She'd never really worried about what she looked like until now and found she had nothing that was suitable for Rosselle's. But then again maybe she did, hidden away in the back of her wardrobe was a red dress she'd got for a charity ball ages ago. It was defiantly suitable for tonight, she looked down at her clock she had to be there in an hour. He slipped the dress on and looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair that he had just washed had dried in slight curls hanging on her shoulders. The red dress was a cow neck and dipped just above her cleavage. She had no idea what Grissom would react to this like. She had considered phoning Cath up and checking that Grissom didn't have some sort of concussion and that was why he was asking her but as she walked by him on her way out she saw something in his eyes that told her he meant it which scared her. All the times she's hinted even when she asked him directly somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he was going to say no, now that he asked her she was unprepared and was likely to babble incoherently at him the entire time.

"Damn" Sara cursed looking at her clock only forty minutes to get there and it took nearly an hour. Grabbing her purse from the side she ran outside the cool night air reminding her she didn't have a coat but she decided against going back in for one it would only take longer. Sara wore a pair of brown flat shoes hidden under her dress while she drove only just trusting herself to walk in the heels that went with the dress.

The roads were quiet most people were in bed or on the strip by now. As she stopped at the traffic lights she heard a car engine revving in the distance, probably another body tomorrow thought Sara as the lights changed. As she pulled out across the lights a black blur appeared on the left hand side of her vision. Before she could even register it the car slammed into the side of the car sending her hurtling across the road. The car that hit her right side of and turned violently speeding of in the opposite direction as Sara's Tahoe slammed in to the side of a shop. The pain barley registered to Sara, a sharp jolt a small ache in her side then a quick flash of pain in her head like lightening before everything drifted of into a whirl of colours before turning t o black.

Grissom had been sat at the table for thirty minutes, Sara was never late for anything, early yes but late. He pulled his phone out the battery was dead. Calling the waiter over Grissom paid for his drink and left deciding on going to Sara's apartment. Maybe it was just too late and he never realised. As he drove along something in him told him he wasn't going to find Sara. He knew something was wrong she'd smiled at him when he asked her that smile that lit up the whole room. Flashing lights in the distance made his stomach drop for no reason. As he got almost along side some patrol cars he recognised one car. Pulling across the lanes of traffic he pulled over almost falling form his car in the hurry.

Stood to the furthest side gripping into the yellow crime scene tape as if for a lifeline was Sofia Curtis. Bent over breathing deeply trying to hold her stomach in. she was one of the first officers on scene. Nothing unusual a shop owner called in it after a Tahoe ploughed into the side of his shop. She could see from the crater in the side another car had hit it. Paramedic mad pronounced death before an office even arrived on scene. It wasn't until she got closer she recognised the brunette slumped over the wheel. Sara didn't look dead. Her head was laid against the wheel blood only just drying after running down the left hand side of her face flowing and blending into her dress. Her hair was flung to the right side hanging behind her like a chocolate backdrop. The side window was smashed leaving glass over her dress glistening like diamonds. The door was bent in from the impact metal from the body of the car pierced Sara's side.

"SOFIA" Grissom shout woke Sofia from her nightmare.

"Gil I tried to phone you" stammered Sofia.

As Grissom advanced on the car another pulled up Brass got out.

"GIL" Brass's shout didn't' stop him.

"Stop him" Brass ordered some officers who went to grab Grissom but hey were unable to restrain him as he ran towards the car stopping just short as Brass grabbed his arm. He was close enough to see, to see Sara's body slumped lifeless over the steering wheel.

"Sara" Grissom called weakly towards the car as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor Brass dropping him ram as he went.

"Gil" Brass tried to talk to Grissom through tears that were forming in his own eyes. Sofia had phoned him so he knew but his was the first time he'd seen.

"Gil" Brass spoke again as Grissom simply broke down. Tears ran down his face onto his hands that were clutched over his mouth shaking. Brass did the only think he could do he put on hand on his back and allowed himself one moment to greave for his friend.

8am

"Lindsey I don't see you getting ready for school," shouted Catherine through to the living room where Lindsey was sat flicking at the TV.

"Try eating some breakfast" said Cath picking up a bowl of cereal and walking into the living room by her answering machine that blinked at seven messages

"Police are investigating a fatal crash outside Young's pharmacy that took place last night, the accident involved a black Tahoe…." The newsreader carried on as Cath held the bowl out for Lindsey.

"Come on your going to be late" said Cath in the motherly tone that got Lindsey moving

"The deceased was a off duty officer, CSI Sara Sidle"

Cath was still brandishing the bowl at Lindsey as she heard the name. The bowl fell to the floor crashing down as Cath snapped on hand to her mouth to stop herself crying out.

"Catherine, love what's wrong" Cath's mother came into the room after she heard the crash.

"Sara" mumbled Cath as tears fell down her\ face as images of the crash sight been cleared flashed up on the TV. Lindsey grabbed the remote and turned the TV off leaving the room.

"Sara's dead "mumbled Catherine been lead over to a seat before she was unable to sand anymore.

"Mum there's loads of messages on the phone" shouted Lindsey from the hallway.

"Cath it's Brass when you get this message call me as soon as."

"Catherine please call me, my cell of the station make sure you speak to me"

The messages carried on all the same.

"Catherine please call me something's…happened there was an accident Cath I don't' want you to find out by picking the paper up, but I don't' want you to hear to from a message please call me" the last message was at six am.

"I've got to go will you take Lindsey to school" said Cath suddenly; getting up

"Go where?" asked her mum

"To work, I need to know what happened"

"Your not driving in that state I'll get you a taxi," said her mum getting up.

"Lindsey go get dressed"

Lindsey left without a fight she hated seeing her mum cry.

Grissom was sat on the sofa staring in front of him he'd barley moved since Brass got him back there. Warrick had beaten the trash can in the corner up after he got the phone call form Brass while Greg was sat in the corner his cheeks red from tears. No one had been able to get hold of Nick or Catherine but Brass was going to phone again when Nick walked through the doors his face white and breathing heavy.

"Is it true, Sofia told me. Sra can't be…I mean I was talking to her….why" finished Nick receiving blank look form most people in the room.

"A group of joy riders were arrested earlier last night, they hit a car got a confession out of a passenger," said Brass as Nick sat down looking across at Grissom

"Is he ok?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"To be honest I don't know," replied Brass as the door to he break room swung open and Catherine walked in.

"Cath I tried to phone there was a accident" started Brass but he was cut off.

"I saw the news" said Cath the red streaks down her face an indication that she knew.

"Gil" Cath whispered his name as she sat down beside him.

"Does her family know?" asked Cath concerned with getting the formalities out he way.

"No family" replied Grissom monotone. His body was in the same room as everyone but his mind was not. He'd always pictured Sara going in a blaze of glory. This just seemed wrong, wrong time wrong place and she was gone. There was no big reason for it just an 'accident' and he was never going to see her again. He sill hadn't got used to that he was waiting for her to come through the door any minute to know she wasn't made it hard to breath.

A silence fell over the room as Al Robbins walked in his face showed remorse and looked tired. He'd insisted that he had dealt with Sara s he knew he would respect her as hard as it was for him he couldn't let anybody else.

"I'm realising the body, I don't know whose going to…" he ran off, dealing with grieving relatives was one thing but standing in a room full of friends telling them that no one was going to collect Sara's body.

"I'll sign" Grissom suddenly snapped back to the room.

"She'll want to be cremated, she old me one after she found out some funeral company was reusing caskets, also environmental reasons" Grissom smiled a bit at the thought but was quickly brought back down as Al handed him the form.

That was it with one signature it was all so final.

"What did she die from" asked Grissom looking Al straight in the eye.

"Brain haemorrhage, quick and painless" he replied before tuning and leaving so know one could see the tear that formed in hi eye as he saw her pale body once so full of life still and cold in front of him.

Three days later and one hill outside of Vegas was so densely populated you could barley move. Wind whipped around the assembled group cooling the midday sun. From a distance it was almost as if a black veil covered the hillside from the mourners. For all the quotes Grissom knew nothing seemed right for this moment. Words were read at the church but all seemed mumbled. He now found himself stood on the hillside clutching in his hands a small wooden box containing his friend's remains. Stood beside him was Catherine looking different from her usual self. Her face pale and void of make up her cheeks red and eyes puffy from crying. Beside her with one strong arm almost holding her together was Warrick brown. His reading had been so heart felt, about Sara been a true friend even if hat meant saying and doing things hat would anger even upset you if it help you in the long run. Everyone knew he was talking about his gambling how many other people would have looked the other way not have the courage to say what she had. To the other side of Grissom was Greg Sanders dressed not in black like everyone else but in possibly the loudest, brightest shirt possible. A few other people had commented on it been inappropriate but to Sara she would have seen the funny side, the carefree lab rat with the hideous dress sense. He had tried to smile for Sara's sake he knew she wouldn't' want him sat uncomfortable in suit with his hair flattened down, now was not the time to look like a pro now was the time to look like the friend he was, who flirted openly even if he knew he didn't stand a chance. Next to Greg was Nick he was stood almost to attention just to keep himself form crumbling to the floor. He made it through his speech only just with his voice becoming high pitched as he chocked back tears.

"Are you ready" asked Cath gently touching Grissom on the arm.

"Never" he replied but grasped one hand over the top of the box.

"Some people aren't meant to be together" whispered Grissom to the box "but we were not one of them" he pulled the lid of and scattered her ashes into the wind "it's never too late, as souls can never be parted"" he whispered tears falling down his face as Cath grasped his hand now crying too.

Everyone made there way home after much discussion Catherine left Grissom, he stayed there until the sun set shinning red over the view in front of him he stayed there what felt like day but was only hours he stayed and watched the world pass by him and realised that's what he had been doing for so long that he let his chance with Sara pass by him until he felt something it was only a breeze against him but it made him fell warm.

He came to that sport every week for the next thirty years, a rose bush grew which he visited and looked after since he planted it. A residential estate was built at foot of the hill and every week the grounds keeper would see the aging man come up and talk to himself up there. But one week he never came or the next but the bush that had never once flowered in all those years produced to bright red roses that year and every year after that. The bush always seemed lonely to the grounds keeper away from everything else isolated but when it flowered it looked beautiful. He swore one day he heard the mans voice again but this time it was accompanied by a females voice and sounded different happy.

THE END


End file.
